


Recognizing love

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small drabble putting Mel in her place ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognizing love

They were all gathered when the conversation turned to love, specifically to Brian and love. Mel snorted and exclaimed,

"Brian wouldn't know what love was if it bit him in the ass."

Justin saw the hurt flash across Brian's face before his mask was firmly back in place. He looked at Melanie, and saw from her gleeful expression, that she had seen it too. He decided that enough was enough.

"Well, Mel, he might not know if it bites him in the ass, but as it stands right now, it's sucking his cock, and he does recognize that."

Brian smiled.


End file.
